Once Bitten
by eden alice
Summary: 'She was trying to torture him.' Ronnie and Jack porn.
1. Chapter 1

Once Bitten

She was trying to torture him. It was the only option. Although she kept her gaze directed at the bank manager across the table from them Jack could see a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth and the deliberate way she ran a finger around the rim of her wine glass. Yes she was defiantly torturing him.

Ronnie was nodding along as if she was listening to the continuous, monotone drone of the bank manager but Jack had a suspicion that she was just as bored as he was and had given up actually listening hours ago. She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and Jack couldn't help but notice the way the fabric of her skirt pulled tighter up her thigh and he was sure he could see a hint of suspenders but it was hard to tell while looking discreetly.

There was no way she wasn't doing this on purpose.

She had been the one who had not wanted to go to the pretentious wine bar and meet with a man who would try and sell them accounts they did not really need. She had sulked at her desk when he had reasoned that they should go if only to stay on friendly terms with the people responsible for their money. Secretly he thought her childishness was endearing.

He had picked her up a few hours later and his mouth went instantly dry at the sight of her. Ronnie had changed into black leather skirt that sat halfway up over her slim thighs and a delicate pale gold silk blouse that was somehow lose yet still hinted at the perfect curves beneath the draped fabric. Tan coloured stilettos made her legs look impossibly long and her pale hair fell in waves over her shoulders. It was not a look he was used to on Ronnie Mitchell and he decided he defiantly approved.

And now here they were sitting so close he could feel the warmth from her skin. Alcohol perhaps making him a little too direct as he tried to hint that it was time to end their meeting before it descended into general small talk and they were forced to spend all night with a man who could quite possibly hold the title of most boring person in the history of the banking profession. That was not how he wanted to spend his Friday night on the best of times but especially not when he was getting desperate to discover just what his business partner was wearing under her clothes.

"Oh I almost forgot, I had the latest figures drawn up. I was going to fax them to you but we should use this opportunity to look over them now. Make sure you're happy."

Jack tried not to physically tense at the man's sudden exclamation. He had been too hopeful in his thinking that it would soon be the other man's bedtime and he would leave his clients to discuss any new developments. He idly tried to remember the bank manager's name as the flustered man searched through his briefcase. Quickly giving up he turned to face Ronnie.

"Lucky us." He grunted keeping his voice low so only she could hear. He was rewarded by a warm grin lighting up Ronnie's face. _You are beautiful when you're happy._ He finds himself thinking deciding that he would make it his life work to make the usually closed off woman smile as often as possible.

"I hope you realise Mr Branning that if you listened to me in the first place we would not even be here." She arches an eyebrow and fixes him with a half serious glare.

"And miss seeing you all dressed up. I'm willing to suffer for that pleasure."

She rolls her eyes at his attempt to be charming before leaning in closer so that her hair brushes against his cheek.

"Well maybe I can find a way to make it even more pleasurable…" Ronnie purred into his ear, her hand on his knee squeezing gently.

He takes a large sip of his wine when she turns away and starts leafing through the new pile of paperwork. Her hand remains firmly on his knee under the table and suddenly all he can think about is pushing her up against the nearest flat surface not caring who was watching.

"The percent of interest looks pretty good don't you think Jack?" Ronnie asked him innocently pushing her hair behind her ear. All the while her other hand slowly inched up the inside of his thigh.

It is only when he feels two sets of eyes gazing at him questioningly that Jack realises that he is expected to answer. Quickly he coughs to clear his throat.

"It's a bit premature to make any assumptions until we see it in a working model." He finds himself frowning glad that he still seemed to poses the ability to multi task.

"Of course you're right Jack," The laughter he can hear in her voice was almost infuriating but then her nails scrape lightly over a particularly sensitive spot through the thin material of his trousers and he has to fight a groan. "We shouldn't be in a rush when it comes to work."

"No, no reason to rush at all." Jack thought he did a good job disguising the sudden tightness in his voice but the flash of amusement that passed over Ronnie's features before she schooled her face into a neutral mask told him otherwise. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wincing as it squeaked.

Luckily the man opposite them seemed oblivious as he stared at the screen of his blackberry. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for someone so obtuse to be looking after their money. He made a mental note to talk to Ronnie about it, at a much later date when she was done making this up to him again and again and quite possibly again if he had his way. And he usually did.

Somewhere across the room a waiter dropped a tray of empty glasses, the noise causing everyone to turn and stare. It only crossed Jack's mind that it was the perfect distraction for him to leave discreetly when it was too late. He refused to admit that the real reason he did not move was because he craved Ronnie's hands on him.

He leaned forward and snatched the papers away from Ronnie so that he had something to focus on. Only as soon as he settled, leaning back in his chair Ronnie's fingers wrapped firmly around his length. He felt himself stiffen under her touch, pulse jumping deep in his groin. He gripped the edge of the table in an attempt to ground himself against the torturous bliss he could feel start to build inside.

"Ron…" He closes his eyes and moaned involuntarily.

After a pause he opens his eyes to find that he is being stared at again. The bank manger's brow knotting in confusion and his business partner trying to pull a similar confused expression but she mostly looked smug.

"What?" She asked, eyes startling blue and open wide with fake innocence.

"Nothing, you just…stood on my toe." The lie did not sound convincing to his own ears but her fingers were still around his cock and unmoving.

"Your toe?" And suddenly the bank manager decided he could be observant. Jack was really starting to dislike him and his blandness.

Ronnie flashed a dangerous grin, disarming the situation with an irritating amount of charm. "I'm deadly with stilettos." She said with a shrug.

The bank manager chuckled. "You are a lot more elegant than my wife."

Ronnie leaned forward her elbow resting on the table and giggled politely. Jack did not have a chance to feel any jealousy at her flirting with another man as she traced a finger up and down his length. A heighten awareness makes her touch feel impossibly good and all he wanted to do was to command her to touch him again when her hands leaves him.

"Oh dear, speaking of which I really should get going. The sister in law is visiting and I promised to show my face before the night is over," The other man bumbled as he started to dig around in his wallet.

"Oh what a shame." Jack murmured not bothering to disguise his sarcasm too much.

"You'll get back to me once you have a chance to read the new proposal through?" The bank manager apparently missed Jack's tone as he dropped a few notes onto the table.

"Yes, sure. Just give us a few days. Business is very demanding right now isn't it Jack?" Ronnie's hand was back on his leg her nail scraping patterns over his knee cap.

Jack cleared his throat and nodded his goodbye not trusting himself enough to speak, his erection pressing painfully against his trousers. Instead he focused on how he was going to get his own back when he finally had her all alone. Jack Branning always played the game.

And then they had the table to themselves. Jack breathed out a sigh glad that he had not embarrassed himself too much as his body begged for a release.

"Fuck Ron," He breathed.

She took a long drink from her wine before throwing her head back and laughing in a way that made the pale smoothness of her neck very inviting.

"Not yet Jack." She scolded and her hand inching back up his thigh at a painfully slow pace.

"You are being a very bad girl." He told her finding himself completely at her mercy.

Ronnie bit down on the fullness of her bottom lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "So how are you going to punish me?" She whispered.

Her words were smooth like honey and caused so many delicious ideas to flash through his brain. But she had rendered him speechless. For once he was completely under her control and maybe he would go willingly if she would move her hand a littler higher.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, here's a little more._

At his lack of response she shifted sideways in her seat so that their sides were touching. She used her ankle, hooking it over his foot and pulling so his legs were even further apart. He swallowed against a new sense of vulnerability. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath against his ear. Her free hand played with the stem of her wine glass suggestively.

"Oh poor baby, all shocked at how naughty I'm being. Well I'll have to think of a way to make it up to you myself."

She made a low humming noise in her throat as she pretended to consider her options. Her fingers were infuriatingly feather light against him and he wished they had been seated somewhere in a dark corner so he could at least let his frustration show on his face. If he looked down he could see more of the creamy soft skin of her thighs and she was indeed wearing stockings and suspenders.

"It would have to be something special. What do men like Jack, girls touching each other? There's a pretty brunette all alone over there we could take her home and you could watch…"

He sees the woman she's talking about, the stranger was petite and striking, her dark hair curled and pulled away from her face. She was pretty but Jack had not even noticed her, not with the breathtaking woman currently almost sitting on top of him.

In his mind he could see the scene play out as Ronnie narrated. While it sounded just like the type of fantasy he would use when he was alone and horny he knew himself well enough that he never actually wanted it to happen.

He had spent so long trying to make Ronnie his. Even now they were a couple his hold over the independent woman was tentative. He did not want to have to share her with anyone even if the other person was a gorgeous busty woman. He only wanted Ronnie.

"No that's such a cliché." Ronnie sighed. She watched silently as a man walked past the table so close he might be able to hear her. "It would have to be something more special than that. Maybe you'd get off on exhibitionism. I could undo your trousers and crawl on to your lap right now Jack. Right in front of everyone. Would you like that? I can tell how desperate I make you." She pressed the heel of her hand firmly against his cock and he groans at the sensation. "I could ride you till your legs buckled and your eyes rolled back and it wouldn't matter that everyone was staring."

She was toying with him and at that moment in time he would not have cared if carried out her words because he could not see anything past her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met.

"But that's not you Jack. Underneath all that smug arrogance there is not an awful lot of kink. Not when it comes to me. How about you take me home and I slip out of these clothes. I could pretend to be coy as I undress you. My chest pressed against yours, you remember what that feels like? I'd slide down your body and finally take care of your little problem. You can be on top Jack, all manly and strong. And I'll be all tight and wet and welcoming. You'd make me gasp and moan and scream your name when you make me cum. I'll be all yours Jack, at your mercy."

Jack watched Ronnie closely taking in the openness in her striking features and the almost nervous way she smiled at him before glancing downwards. His own eyes were dark with desire.

He cupped her chin and her eyes darted back to his. She looked innocent, not the mock innocence she'd played with earlier. This was real and new and just for him. It was a look that made him want her even more than her seductive words and talented hands.

The second of realisation passed quickly because his clothes were impossibly uncomfortable and he was far too warm, the urge to have her naked and pressed against him growing with every second. He both loved and hated the way she made him work for everything.

He gently tilted her chin, closing the short distance between them till their lips met. He still watched her as he simply brushes his lips against hers. Her eyes close and a sigh escaped her lips and mingled with his breath. His teeth grazed the plump shape of her bottom lip before he kissed her firmly. Her mouth willingly opens under his and the kiss deepened. Jack communicates his frustration and desirer with his teeth, tongue and lips because words would never be enough.

The tactile feel of her lips against his was addictive; he could feel her pulse speeding under his fingers, the hand on her chin having dropped to her neck. He could feel her free hand threading though the hair on the back of his head and pulling him even closer.

He could taste the wine she had been drinking, rich and fruity and entirely appropriate. If she was drunk and this was the result it was worth all the overpriced alcohol he could ever afford.

The kiss ended when his throat started to burn, his brain dazzled enough that he apparently forgot to breath. Ronnie leaned further into him as he pulled away chasing his lips. She gasped for air greedily clearly having just as much trouble with basic bodily functions as he was. He rested his forehead against hers unwilling to pull away completely. His other hand had somehow found its way to her thigh and he traced the line where her stockings met the smoothness of her skin.

"Ron, bathroom now." He whispered from a place deep in his throat that made his voice rumble.

She shook her head slightly their foreheads still touching. "Ewww, I have a little more class that that Mr Branning." She protested.

He practically growled with frustration.

"Stop playing. You can't get me all worked up and back away. It's not fair."

She giggled a little but he could not bring himself to care if he sounded like a sullen child. She placed an unusually chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth her fingers smoothing down the mess she'd made of his hair. "I'm not playing. I'll make it all better I promise but you'll enjoy it so much more with a little privacy. We won't even have to try and be quiet."

Ronnie moved to stand up and all he could do was gaze up at her in confusion. She tilted her head and gestured for him to follow her.

"Just trust me Jack. You won't regret it."


End file.
